


"He's a big kid, that's why I love him."

by VnsSnp



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VnsSnp/pseuds/VnsSnp
Summary: He's a big kid, that's why I love him."
Relationships: Anthony Davis/LeBron James
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	"He's a big kid, that's why I love him."

**Author's Note:**

> I needed an explanation as to why AD and Bron keeps looking at each other the way they do.

"He's a big kid, that's why I love him."  
When AD said it first, after they had just closed the series out against the Blazers, he took it like nothing. It wasn't until later that night, watching a recap on ESPN and hearing the words being repeated by AD, that made him do a double-take.  
Bron had interrupted AD's post game interview with a bad rendition of 'smooth operator,' dissolving him in tears. As Bron walked away, he saw AD's eyes follow a couple seconds too long. When he looked back at the camera, his eyes were bright, face flush, and he could barely get a word out because he laughed so much.  
The interviewer asked him something about Bron, and his eyes and voice softened, "He's a big kid, that's why I love him."  
Honestly, Bron replayed the quote a few times because surely AD didn't mean for it to come off the way it did.  
He knew AD loved him; he had told Bron many times that he was his favorite player growing up. They had also gotten closer in the last few years and were good friends. But, Bron had no other friends that looked at him the way AD just did. 

Today, the team was having lunch in the bubble, and AD sat across from him, laughing at whatever joke DWight was telling this time. He could feel AD's eyes on him, and he wondered if this was always the case and he had just never paid much attention to it. When Bron spoke, he gave him all his attention, and lowkey demanded Bron's attention the same. 

They walked to the locker room together, ahead of everyone. AD sat shirtless in just his practice shorts while Bron stood over him, putting on your durag.  
"I think he's into you," AD snickered, watching him.  
"Who are we talking about?"  
"Your towel boy," he was laughing now, "He blushes every time you talk to me."  
Bron's eye went to AD's face, recalling the countless times AD did the same thing.  
"He's not my type," he joked instead, "Too small."  
"Oh yeah? " AD stood, his bare chest pressed into Bron's arm, "You like your boys big then?" Bron felt his stomach clench in a way that didn't normally do with AD. There's not a lot of people that Bron has to look up at. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to do.  
"Not this big," he played along.  
AD snorted, "Oh, you can handle your big men on the court but not off huh?" He laughed and sat back down, but Bron knew he wasn't entirely joking.  
He went ahead to the court before Bron, leaving him in the locker room with a Rondo who had just walked in.  
"Hey man,"  
"What's good?"  
Bron hesitated a bit before asking, "Did AD have any girlfriends in NO?"  
Rondo paused unpacking his bag to fix Bron with one of his unimpressed stares, "You're asking ME about HIS love life?"  
"Humour me my guy,"  
He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I think so,"  
"Any, boyfriends?"  
Rondo snorted, "I see."  
He wasn't giving Bron his full attention; he was more focused and emptying his gym bag's contents onto the locker seats.  
"What?" he folded his arms and sat across from Rondo.  
"You wanna know if he's..."  
"Yeah"  
Rondo nodded, "I don't know."  
Bron had hoped for more than that. He spent a whole year with the guy, after all.  
"Maybe," Rondo added, looking at Bron, "I know he's a bit in love with you, though."  
You know, Bron tried not to react to that, but he felt his whole body come alive with interest. Apart of him felt relieved that someone else had made this observation and not him.  
Nonetheless, he said, "He's a fan, that's all."  
Rondo rolled his eyes again, "Half our fans want to fuck us, man."

Someone was knocking on his door. He really thought about whether he wanted to answer or not. They had just wrapped up the Rockets, and Bron was looking forward to getting some earlier rest. The knocking continued, though, so Bron gave in. It was AD, standing red-faced with a grin and a bottle a wine. Despite himself, he felt his own matching grin.  
"What do you want?"  
"Wanna celebrate my first WCF with me old man?"  
"Oh, I'm old man now, huh?"  
"Yeah, with all them greys in your beard."  
"I thought you wanted me to let you in?"  
"Please," he softened his eyes at him. Bron relented and let him in. 

AD's wine sucked, so they were having Bron's instead. Two glasses in, and Bron was starting to think this wasn't a good idea. AD sat opposite him, clearly tipsy and a bit fidgety. He clearly had something to say to how his eyes would steal glances at Bron and look away quickly. He decided to make it easier for him. He sat his empty wine glass down and rested his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes.  
"How's your room so much better than mine?"  
"My room's better than everyone's," he said dryly, "You want the better room, wear the crown."  
When AD said nothing else, he got a bit impatient, "Spit it out man."  
"What went down between you and Kyrie in Cleveland?"  
He wasn't expecting that and opened his eyes a little, "What? That's what you want to find out right now?"  
"No, I mean, off the court stuff," he sounded a bit uncomfortable, "I heard you two were..."  
"Oh," Bron closed his eyes again, "Yes, we were."  
"I thought small wasn't your type."  
"He's not that small," Bron snorted, "And that's not my type at all usually., that was mostly a bad idea."  
"A bad idea," his voice sounded strange to Bron, a lot more serious and lower than he was used to, "Was that your first bad idea?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Is it your last?"  
Bron laughed but stopped when he felt AD move, and all of a sudden, he was sitting next to him.  
"Ad..."  
"So, is it?"  
"That ended very badly," he shook his head, "He clearly hates me now."  
"Good thing we're nothing alike then," He sprawled his hand on Bron's shirtless chest, "On and off the court."  
He opened his eyes at that. AD was very close to him, eyes bright, face shining, flushed with his very puffy pink lips. Bron was reminded of the bright-eyed kid that came to his camp all those years ago. Bron was his favorite player growing up. Somewhere along the line, AD's look of admiration had changed into something else, and Bron may have picked up on it too late.  
He closed his eyes and didn't respond to AD. 

AD's thumb traced one of the tattoos on his chest, and then his lips were on Bron's. It felt just as it looked, soft, so soft but firm and full.  
His hand went to AD's chest, whether to stop him or not, he hadn't decided, but his stomach clenched, and Bron's wine addled mind and body were convincing him to submit to AD's. He's usually the stronger one in any situation, but right now, all he did was lie back and allowed AD to press into his chest and kiss him to his heart's content.  
AD's lips trailed from his lips to his neck, and Bron opened his eyes at that.  
"Where are you going with this AD?"  
"I want you, all of you," AD kissed his neck again, not meeting his eyes, "And I want you to want me too."'  
His body definitely wanted the other. He grasped AD's face and forced the other to look at him, "I don't need you running to the hills if this doesn't work."  
"I won't."  
"Promise me."  
"I promise," Bron held onto his face, really just deciding whether he should let AD continue or take charge like he usually does. He released him eventually and relaxed again into the couch. He would allow AD to continue, for now, at least.


End file.
